


The World Has Gone Insane

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Crossover, Gen, Hearing Voices, Henry Jekyll lives, I Don't Even Know, I'm making this up as I go, Jekyll and Hyde, Multiple Personalities, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Crossover AU and Inspired by The Y Files by Evening Ego: Hyde drags Herny to a Castle. However, Henry doesn't know who he is meeting. (I've never written Dracula before so bare with me)
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll
Kudos: 5





	The World Has Gone Insane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Y Files](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765066) by Evening Ego. 



Torment, it was torment to wake up from being _him._ His pounding head and fuzzy vision whenever he opened his eyes. He let out a noise. It was a cold night, but he welcomed it for it helped the nonstop laughing and pounding in his head. He opened his eyes and groaned when a cold wind ripped through him. He moved his arms and let out a sigh when he could move them. _He_ didn’t break them. Doctor Henry Jekyll was glad of this. He hated that he was like this, hated that he did this to himself. For what? Science? The light of the moon was the only light as he looked down to see if he wasn’t hurt. His pants were torn but he didn’t see any damage done. He put a hand over his eyes as he rolled over to his back. Groaning as he does so. _‘Damn Hyde.’_ He thought rubbing his grey eyes with his hand. “Where am I?” he asked Hyde in his head, but he didn’t say anything back at him. Jekyll rubbed his arm and sat up and looked around. He was on someone’s lawn, but he saw no one around all he saw was fog and the long grass around him. Another cold wind ripped through him. “Where did you take me?” Henry asked but he got nothing in his head. “Great,” he muttered as he walked to a long driveway. Henry knew that he should get some help and wherever this leads he might find some. Once he reached the sad road he looked down to see that he was missing his shoes. Henry rolled his eyes. “Hyde,” he said under his breath.

 _“Look behind you my friend,”_ Henry rolled his eyes and turned around to see a carriage without a horse. _‘A ride for you. In case we run into something that we don’t like,”_ the monster laughed in his head. Henry rolled his eyes and walked over to it. It was gold but there was some red on it and Henry worried that _‘He’_ killed the horse or the driver. However, Henry just rolled his eyes and walked back up the driveway to see wherever this takes him.

Hyde kept talking to him in his head making it pound even more. Henry shook his head to stop it. The road was starting to hurt his bare feet, but he continued to walk because he needed help even if this is what Hyde wants. He wasn’t going to listen to him even though he won’t shut up about his day that he can't seem to remember. This was happening a lot now with Hyde not remembering what happens while he is Hyde. Henry sighed as he walked up to a big metal gate. It was tall and black. Henry reached out to it and pushed it to see if he could get it open. Thankfully, it opened with a big squeak. Once it opened Henry looked around hoping that someone heard this. However, no one did. He sighed again and walked past the gates as another cold wind rushed through him only he didn’t feel the wind blow. Hyde laughed in his head. A piercing ring started in his ears. He stopped walking and covered them. _“Oh, I’m sorry,”_ Hyde said laughing in his head. This made the piercing worse.

“Shut up!” he called into the night as his vision got bury and he swayed a little. “No, not again. You are staying there. You had your fun for now,” Henry said closing his eyes before he sat down to calm his head. However, this didn’t work, and he opened his eyes letting out a groan. “Now where am I?” he asked himself for Hyde was too busy laughing to answer him. “Someone’s home maybe?” he asked looking at the dark thing in front of him. Fire lit up around it showing a big door. Henry hummed and stood up slowly so that he doesn’t make the pounding worse than it already is. He then slowly walked over to the large door but every step he took hurt his head even more. That chill also got worse as he walked closer and closer. Henry took a deep breath when he walked up to the double door and looked around before he knocked. When he didn’t hear anything or anyone he knocked again. “Can someone help?” he called pounding on the door like his head. After a few minutes, Henry heard someone unlocking the door. Henry rocked on his feet waiting but he put his hands over his ears again for the ringing came back. When the door opened Henry saw an older, taller man. He had black hair and amber, red eyes. He looked annoyed but Henry didn’t know why.

“Yes?” he asked wiping the blood that Henry saw on his mouth. Henry took a deep breath and sighed.

“I need help. If you can offer it. You see I um...well I woke up here and I don’t know where here is,” Henry expanded looking around to see the courtyard. It was filled with weeds, but it was hard to see in the dark even with the torches around. The man huffed and was about to close the door, but Henry felt Hyde take over and stop the door with his hand.

 _“I think he will like you,”_ Hyde said. Henry rolled his eyes and sighed. The man looked at Henry before he said and opened the door again.

“Come in,” he said to Henry who smiled at him. “I don’t want you here though. So, I will help you and then you get out of here,” he added with Henry walking in slowly. Hyde laughed in his head again making Henry stop walking and held onto the door that didn’t close yet. The man watched him and hummed but he didn’t say anything. Henry took a deep breath and let go of the door and walked away from the door, “Alright let’s get this over with,” the man muttered under his breath as the two walked into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was that? This is my first time writing this kind of crossover so tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time. P.S Am I doing Henry Jekyll right? Anyway, thank you again


End file.
